John F. Kennedy
framed|right|JFK: Eine prächtige ErscheinungJohn Fitzgerald Kennedy Präsident und Monarch von Amerikanien. Gleichzeitig ist er Präsident des nach ihm benannten Staatenbundes Kennedy Reich. Kindheit und Jugend left Kennedy wurde am 29. Mai 1757 in Irland als zweiter Sohn des vermögenden Bankiers und Diplomaten Joseph P. Kennedy geboren. Seine Mutter Rose hatte ihn traditionsgemäss auf einer kleinen Waldlichtung zur Welt gebracht, fernab der Siedlung und ohne jede Hilfe. Nach 5 Tagen im Wald brachte sie das Neugeborene schliesslich nach Hause, zu dessen Vater. Der begutachtete den Kleinen und beschloss, ihn trotz seiner schwächlichen Kondition am Leben zu lassen. Wie alle Kennedys, wohnte auch Joseph P. und seine Familie in eher bescheidenen Verhältnissen, allerdings war er nicht, wie seine Verwandten oder die Mitmenschen im Dorf, Bauer. Er stand am Anfang einer beispiellosen Karriere als Finanzfachmann und Bankier. Da sich der Patriarch viel auf Reisen befand, überliess er es Rose, sich um die Kinder zu kümmern. Als John F. fünf Jahre alt war, kaufte sein Vater ein prächtiges Landhaus und die Kennedys konnten ihre angestammte Lehmhütte verlassen. Ein Jahr später gehörte Joseph P. eine Bank. Obwohl Mutter Rose Jahr für Jahr ein weiteres Kind gebar, blieb der erstgeborene Sohn, Joseph Patrick Junior genannt Joe, das Lieblingskind des Vaters in das er all seine Hoffnungen investierte. Joe war kräftig, temperamentvoll und aggressiv - was für John F. zu einer fast existentiellen Bedrohung wurde. Joe verprügelte John wo es nur ging und forderte ihn zu allen möglichen Wettkämpfen heraus, die er nie gewinnen konnte. Auch in den schulischen Leistungen übertrumpfte Joe John F. in allen Fächern. Mit 16 riss John schliesslich von zu Hause aus. Reisejahre framed|right|Gut zu Vögeln: Der junge John F. Kennedy in Venedig. leftJFK reiste quer über die Anden, besuchte Venedig, Florenz und Buchara sowie das Aztekenreich. Wenn ihm das Geld ausging, schrieb er in Hafenkneipen Liebesbriefe für seefahrende Analphabeten, welche ihre diversen Bräute bei der Stange halten wollten. Kennedy war ein durchaus begabter Schreiber: Er fand schöne Worte und wusste mit eleganten Zitaten zu beeindrucken. Johns Rechtschreibschwäche bemerkte seine Klientel per Definition nicht. Wenn die paar Groschen, die er damit verdiente, nicht reichten, half er in Küchen und Ställen und bot auch schon mal sich selber gegen Bares oder ein gutes Mittagessen an. Er war jung und frei und sein Königreich war das Schiff, auf dem er gerade reiste oder der Sattel, in dem er gerade sass. Amerikanien leftm Jahre 1776 landete der Walfänger, auf dem John F. gearbeitet hatte, im Hafen von Newburyport und somit betrat der 22jährige JFK zum ersten mal in seinem Leben amerikanensischen Boden. Die üppige Heuer erlaubte ihm den Kauf eines guten Pferdes und so beschloss John F. ins Landesinnere zu reiten, um nach seinem Verwandten James Kennedy zu suchen. James Kennedy war von 1741 - 1752 Präsident von Amerikanien gewesen. John F.'s Vater hatte mit seinen schnöden Geschäften stets ein finanziell zwar lohnendes, aber wenig glorreiches Dasein geführt. Und so war es JFK bislang kaum zu Bewusstsein gekommen, dass er wahrhaftig der Sohn einer königlichen Linie war: der des Kennedy Clans, dem einst so mächtgen Herrscher-Haus Amerikaniens. JFK fand seinen Onkel auf dessen einsamen Landgut in den Salt Meadows. Er traf einen bitteren alten Mann der nurmehr noch in der Vergangenheit lebte und immer wieder die selben Sätze wiederholte: "27 Jahre! 27 Jahre und 4 Präsidenten, von denen keiner mehr ein Kennedy war! Warum nur, O warum nur haben die Götter mich so gestraft und mir keinen Sohn geschenkt?" framed|left|JFK erreicht das Landgut seines Onkels James Tatsächlich war das Land seit dem Ende des Sezessionskrieges (1715) ununterbrochen von der Kennedy-Familie regiert worden, bis 1752. Stets beerbte der Sohn den Vater im Amte. Die vier Frauen von James hatten ihm aber nur Töchter geschenkt. Die Amerikanensische Verfassung sieht zwar - theoretisch - eine Frau als Präsidentin durchaus vor, nicht aber die patriarchische Tradition des Kennedy Clans. Und so wurde Theodore Roosevelt der Nachfolger von James im Weisen Haus. Danach kam Howard Taft, dann Franklin Delano Roosevelt und jetzt gerade regierte der alte Dwight D. Eisenhower. "Aber unsere Zeit wird kommen!" wiederholte der Onkel mit einem unheimlichen Leuchten in den Augen. "Ich habe die Dryaden befragt und sie haben mir gesagt, dass nach Eisenhower ein Präsident niederer Herkunft und noch niederen Gemütes kommen wird. DANACH aber ist es an der Zeit für einen neuen Kennedy, DER Kennedy, welcher da die Monarchie einführen wird!" JFK kannte die Legende: Ein Schwert unbekannter Herkunft steckte damals in einem Stein nahe Brookline. Es hiess, dass wer immer dieses Schwert herauszuziehen in der Lage ist, der verheissene Präsidenten-König von Amerikanien sein würde. Denn dieser Mann wäre unter den Söhnen der großen Häuser derjenige, der direkt von König Arthur Dunham abstamme. Der Schrifsteller von Palmyra framed|right|John F. lebt als Schriftsteller in seiner Villa dei Misteri leftohn F. verliess Amerikanien wieder und reiste nach Nordeuropa, wo er für eine Zeitung über seine Eindrücke in den zerbombten Städten berichte. Danach, im Jahr 1780, reiste er nach Etrurien. Eigentlich wollte er in erster Linie die dortigen Schwefelsuhlen aufsuchen, um seinen schmerzenden Rücken zu therapieren. Es gefiel ihm aber so gut auf der mediterranen Insel mit ihren Zypressen-Hainen, Olivenbäumen und verträumten Lagunen, dass er beschloss, sich eine Zeitlang dort niederzulassen. Anfangs bestritt er seinen Lebensunterhalt wie die meisten Fremden durch das Abhalten von Töpferkursen für interessierte Touristen des örtlichen Germanengrill Ferienresorts und dem Verkauf von selbstgemalten Aquarellen in den Strassen des Städtchens Palmyra. Auch führte er Eselexpeditionen auf den Vesuvio, jenen erloschenen Vulkan, der die Bucht von Palmyra beherrschte. Am Abend schrieb er an einem Buch über Zivilcourage, mutige Politiker und sonstige historische Raritäten. Als das Buch erschien, wurde es ein kleiner Bestseller und erhielt sogar einen Preis. Schliesslich konnte sich JFK ein schönes Haus, die ''Villa dei Misteri, auf der anderen Seite der Bucht kaufen. Drei Zwergelefanten, zwei Sklavinnen und 4 Pferde zeigten seinen Wohlstand auch nach außen. Er gehörte nun der etrurischen Oberschicht an. Kriegsheld Im Jahre 1785 brach der Midway-Krieg wieder aus. Japan hatte die Midway Inseln angegriffen, die von Amerikanien beansprucht wurden. Der damals amtierende Präsident Richard M. Nixon fackelte nicht lange und erklärte Japan unverzüglich den Krieg. Der Patriotische Elan, der Amerikanin erfasst hatte, schwappte auch nach Etrurien - bis zur Villa dei Misteri. John Kennedy meldete sich freiwillig und legte auf einem Truppentransporter in der Nacht vom 3. März 1785 ab, in Richtung Mondreich, wo die Midway Inseln liegen. Auf Tulagi absolvierte Kennedy den Offizierslehrgang, den er Dank seiner Erfahrung auf See schnell und leicht bestand. Im März 1786, Kennedy war nun Leutnant der Navy geworden, übetrug man ihm das Kommando über ein Schnellboot, der PT109. Die PT109 war in keinem besonders guten Zustand. Die 12 Mann Besatzung, die man JFK zugeteilt hatte, bestand ausschliesslich aus Männern, die wegen diverser Disziplinar-Verfahren strafversetzt worden waren. "Ich hatte durchaus den Verdacht, dass wir samt des baufälligen Kahns diskret in den Krigswirren entsorgt werden sollten, aber ich war fest entschlossen, trotzdem mein Bestes zu geben" sagte John F. später. Er liess die PT109 auf Vordermann bringen, so weit es eben ging. Das Kommando über das Dutzend gestandene Männer zu haben, - allesamt älter als er - war durchaus eine neue Erfahrung für den jungen Mann, der bis dahin eher ein einzelgängerisches Leben geführt hatte. Seine Crew aber lernte ihn bald zu schätzen: "Am Anfang dachten wir, was dann denn für ein Bübchen sei. Aber sehr schnell zeigte sich, dass JFK eine enorme Kraft austrahlte, eine innere Stärke, die grosse Autorität ausstrahlte." So der erste Offizier. Am Abend des 5. April 1786 erhielt John Kennedy den Befehl, mit der PT109 und einigen anderen Schnellbooten, drei japanische Schiffe aufzuhalten, die auf eine von den Japanern besetzen Mondreich-Insel zuhielten. Das Unternehmen wurde zum Fiasko, die PT109 geriet vor den Bug des japanischen Zerstörers "Amagiri" und wurde von diesem in zwei Hälften geschnitten. Zwei Männer starben, einer war schwerverletzt. JFK und die überlebenden hielten sich auf den treibenden Trümmern. Im Morgengrauen beschloss Kennedy, dass sie eine 8 Kilometer entfernte Ibnsel anschwimmen sollten. Er selbst band darauf den schwerverletzten Maschinisten auf seinen Rücken. Nach vier Stunden Schwimmen, erreichten sie die Insel. Dort überlebten er und die Manner eine Woche, indem sie - beziehungsweise JFK - stets wieder auf andere Inseln schwamen unm dort Nahrung und Trinkwasser zu suchen. Schliesslich gelanngten ingeborene auf eine Insel und Kennedy konnte ihnen eine Kokosnuss, auf der er einen Hilferuf eingeritzt hatte, mitgeben. Er und die Crew wurden schliesslich von einem Bucharesischen Patrouollenboot gerettet. Hauptartikel: Kennedy und die PT109 Der Vulkan JFK's Surivival-Abenteuer machte in Amerikanien Schlagzeilen und zum ersten mal war Kennedy fast so etwas wie berühmt. Trotzdem beschloss er, wieder zurück nah Etrurien, in seine Villa zu fahren. Vermutlich wäre John Kennedy für immer in Etrurien geblieben. Aber am Abend des 12. August des Jahres 1789 - JFK war nun 32 - ereignete sich etwas, womit nun definitiv niemand gerechnet hatte: Der Vulkan brach aus! Der Gipfel des Vesuvio wurde geradezu weggesprengt und eine riesige Rauchsäule stieg in den Himmel empor. John F. und seine beiden Sklavinnen hatten gerade noch Zeit, das Nötigste zu packen und auf die Pferde zu steigen. Sie schlossen sich einem Flüchtlingstreck an, der über die Phlegräischen Felder floh. In dunkler Nacht kämpfte sich der Tross vorbei an Solfataren, Mofetten und Fumarollen. Jeder nur erdenkliche Eruptionsherd knallte effekthascherisch auf, Pferde scheuten und es war, als nahm man an einer Führung durch die Hölle teil. John F. erreichte mit einigen wenigen anderen Flüchtlingen die Nordküste Etruriens und bestieg ein Frachtschiff, das ihn nach New Orleans, Dixie brachte. Rückkehr nach Amerikanien, JFK wird Senator framed|left|Der junge Senator etabliert sich in der amerikanensischen Classe Politique Palmyra war völlig zerstört und unter einer meterdicken Ascheschicht begraben worden. John F. hatte alles verloren und war nun ziemlich abgebrannt. Nur seine Sklavinnen besass er noch. Selbige hatten aufgrund ihrer Identität als Überlebende von Palmyra durchaus an Wert gewonnen. Man machte JFK in New Orleans denn auch einige gute Kaufangebote, die er allerdings ablehnte. John Kennedy beschloss, nach Amerikanien zu ziehen. Er liess sich in Brookline nieder und schrieb dort ein weiteres Buch, diesmal über seine Erlebnisse beim Untergang von Palmyra. Er war ein gerngesehener Gast in den Salons der hohen Gesellschaft, denn man fand sein Schicksal originell und amüsant. Weniger bis gar keine Sympathien hatte er bei den Söhnen der konkurierenden Familienclans: Jeff Cabot kritisierte seine nonchalante Art, George Lodge behandelte ihn wie Luft und Kermit Roosevelt, Sohn von Ex-Präsident Franklin D. Roosevelt, schimpfte ihn einen "lasziven Traumtänzer ohne jede Verantwortung". Kermits Mutter, Eleanor Roosevelt, fand ihn sowieso ohne Ende Scheiße und das vom ersten Tag an. Die permanenten Anfeindungen stimulierten JFK aber irgendwie. Sie brachten ihn erst auf die Idee, für den Senat zu kandidieren. Dank seiner großen Schönheit und seines Charismas wurde John F. problemlos zum Senator gewählt. Er liess das archaische Einweihungsritual über sich ergehen, inklusive der schmerzhaften Beschneidung und bezog dann ein vornehemes Haus. Nun war es auch an der Zeit, sich eine Hauptfrau und einige Nebenfrauen zu nehmen, ebenso wie einen oder zwei Ehemänner. Dann beschloss er, für das Amt des Präsidenten zu kandidieren. Der Prinz von Camelot framed|right|JFK outet sich als der auserwählte Konig leftas Wahljahr 1794 rückte immer näher. Der widerwärtige Präsident Richard Nixon regierte nun schon ein knappes Jahrzehnt das Land und es gab eigentlich niemanden, der ihn nicht gründlich satt hatte. Das gesellschaftliche Klima im ausgehenden Achtzehnten Jahrhundert war voll und ganz auf Wandel eingestellt und geprägt von der Sehnsucht nach dem Feuer eines jungen, dynamischen Präsidenten. Alle Kandidaten versuchten, von dieser Stimmung zu profitieren und sich als die leuchtende Antwort auf Nixons verbrauchtes Gesicht zu empfehlen. Kennedy's Hauptgegner war Kermit Roosevelt, der als Sohn eines Hauses, das schon zwei Präsidenten gestellt hatte, mit allem antrat, was er aufbieten konnte. Zwar hatten die Kennedys bereits mehr Präsidenten gestellt, aber Roosevelt stellte die Alternativen als eine Wahl zwischen Tradition und Moderne dar: Während laut ihm die Kennedys eher für das traditionelle Amerikanien stünden, verkörperten die Roosevelts das moderne Amerikanien, welches immerhin unter der Amtszeit von Franklin Delano viele Reformen erlebt hatte. JFK wusste nicht so recht, was er auf diese Strategie antworten sollte. Schliesslich musste sich er sich wieder einmal einer öffentlichen Debatte mit seinem Rivalen stellen. Diese fand, so wollte es der Zufall oder die Götter, auf just jener Waldlichtung bei Brookline statt, wo sich auch der Artus-Stein mit dem Säbel drin befand. John Kennedy hatte sich etwas verspätet. Als er herangeritten kam, sah er, wie Kermit Roosevelt den Zuschauern bereits tüchtig einheizte und JFK, einen "hübschen Strichjungen" nannte, der "vielleicht gute Hausbesuche macht, aber keinesfalls das Weisse Haus heimsuchen sollte". Jetzt ging Johns irisches Temperament mit ihm durch. Er preschte auf die Lichtung zu und packte ohne groß nachzudenken den im Stein steckenden Säbel und zog ihn heraus. Feuerig blitzte die mythische Waffe auf, blendend, glühend und Funken schlagend. John F. gallopierte auf Kermit zu und fetzte ihm mit geradezu chirurgisch-präzisen Schnitten den Anzug vom Leib. Diesem blieb nur die Flucht. Die Zuschauer fielen auf die Knie und riefen; "Der König ist da! Der König ist da!" John F. aber sass im Sattel und weinte. Die Berührung mit dem Gold der Waffe hatte noch ein anderen Effekt gehabt: Er konnte sich von Stunde an an sein früheres Leben erinnern und vorallem daran, wie es geendet hatte. Die Wahl framed|left|JFK bei seiner KrönungDie Präsidentschaftswahlen waren nach diesem Spektakel nur noch reine Formsache. JFK erhielt die höchste Mehrheit, die ein Kandidat je erreicht hatte. Zugleich stimmte das Volk fast einstimmig für die Umwandlung der Präsidialen Demokratie in die Präsidiale Monarchie. Man holte die Krone und die Ehrenkleider des letzten Keltenkönigs Amerikaniens, Arthur Dunham, aus dem Museum auf dass sie nun wieder zu Ehren kämen. Die Krönungszeremonie fand im Januar 1795 statt. Präsidentschaft John Kennedy begann seine Präsidentschaft mit einer Reihe von Neuerungen, wovon die Gründung des Kennedy Reiches sicher die spektakulärste war. Er führte sein Land und sein Reich ins Neunzehnte Jahrhundert und verfolgte dabei einen Kurs, der einerseits stark auf die Wahrung und Verteidigung ideeller und spiritueller Werte aufbaut, aber auch das Erforschen neuer Grenzen und die Verwirklichung von Ideen, Visionen und Träumen fördert. International wird JFK als Staatsmann geschätzt, der die Freundschaft und die Zusammenarbeit sucht. Aber er ist auch dafür bekannt, dass er seine Werte und Ideale bis aufs Blut verteidigt und notfalls auch einen Waffengang nicht scheut. Der Erhalt der natürlichen Lebensweise ist für Kennedy ein zentrales Anliegen. Er lehnt jede Form von Materialismus ab und ist der Technik gegenüber extrem skeptisch eingestellt. Dass der umgängliche, großmütge Sonnenkönig auch eine harte, unerbittliche Seite hat beweisen die zwei Kriege, in die er sein Reich bereits verstrickt hat. Der kleine Weltkrieg leftährend des sogenannten "kleinen Weltkrieges", als Amerkanien von Aquanopolitanioschen Truppen erobert wurde, floh John F. Kennedy samt seiner Familie in die Gabilan-Berge und operierte von dort aus als Widerstandskämpfer. Nach dem Krieg kehrte er ins Weisse Haus zurück. Er war fortan noch beliebter, denn eine ruhmreiche Vergangenheit als heldenhafter Résistance-Kämpfer war das einzige (aber wichtige) Merkmal, das ihm bislang noch zum Status "politischer Heiliger aller Klassen" gefehlt hatte. Kennedy privat framed|right|JFK liebt das Wasser über alles Trotz seiner zuweilen wilden Temperamentsausbrüche gilt John F. Kennedy als sanfter und liebevoller Mann, der ausgesprochen tolerant und liberal gesonnen ist. Seine Ehen werden als glücklich beschrieben, da sein Harem großen Freiraum besitzt. Jedes Mitglied der Ehegemeinschaft erfährt die uneingeschränkte Zuneigung und Liebe des Präsidenten, sofern es dessen Autorität anerkennt und sich ihm unterordnet. Ebenfalls gut behandelt werden Konkubinen und Liebhaber aller Art sowie der gesamte Hofstaat. Wer bei Kennedy in Ungnade gefallen ist, wie zum Beispiel der Entertainer und ehemalige Wahlkampfsänger (Frank Sinatra), wird von ihm meist schlicht ignoriert. Man tut dann gut daran , JFK einfach auch aus dem Weg zu gehen. Stellt man sich ihm nämlich aktiv in den Weg, kann dies äußerst ungemütlich werden, da John Kennedy persönliche Fehden genauso leidenschaftlich unterhält wie seine Liebschaften. Neben dem Sex hat John F. Kennedy eine Vielzahl von Hobbies: Er ist ein guter Schwimmer, Segler und Reiter. Etwas im Widerspruch zu seiner gesundheitsbewussten Lebensweise steht seine Schwäche für glutvolle, kubanische Zigarren. Es wäre sicher überzogen, ihn einen Kettenraucher zu nennen, aber die gelegentliche Havanna sorgt zuweilen für ehelichen Zwist, da vor allem seine Ehefrau und Hofchronistin D. mit dieser Gewohnheit nicht einverstanden ist. Siehe auch * Liste der Präsidenten Amerikaniens * Kennedy Reich * Dynasty - Die Saga des Kennedy Clans * Pressekonferenzen des Weissen Hauses * Die Weisse Hölle vor dem Weissen Haus * ...Und was man sich im Reich der Höcker so über JFK erzählt: http://kamelopedia.mormo.org/index.php/John_F._Kameldy {| border="0" cellpadding="4" cellspacing="2" | width="100%" |----- ! valign="top" | '''Vorgänger Richard M. Nixon ! valign="top" | center ! valign="top" | Nachfolger ... |----- Kennedy, John F. Kennedy, John F. Kennedy, John F. Kategorie:Amerikanien Kategorie:Biografie